


Happy New Year

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Happy New Year

After the outbreak, you still celebrated holidays and birthdays. At first.

Then life got bleaker, and it got to the point that you didn’t know- or care- what day of the year it was. What was the point? You treated every night the same, not bothering to wonder if something that was once important was coming up.  

So, when in the middle of the night, there was a banging on your door, you had no idea why. Slipping out of bed in a tank top and shorts, you moved to open it slightly. “Negan?” You asked, opening the door and letting him in. “What’s going on?” 

He smirked and held out a cup. “ _Happy fuckin’ New Year_!” He chuckled, clearly way past tipsy. “Thought you might be a bit thirsty, on account of me not seein’ you out there with everyone else.”

You sighed and took the cup. “Didn’t even know what day it was, to be honest.” You took a drink. “God, that’s  _disgusting_.” Making a face, you handed it back.

“Yeah, I think some of the guys were roundin’ up half gone bottles and pouring them into cups.” He admitted, looking into it. With a shrug, he downed the last of it. “But, at this point I can’t even tell the difference.” He grinned, setting it off to the side. “So, I was thinkin’ that we have our own little party.” Negan moved towards you, and you licked your lips. “Start the new year with one hell of a bang, sweetheart.” 

Looking him up and down, you thought about it. You’d be lying if you’d never imagined what it would be like to straddle his lap and ride him until you could barely move. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get to celebrating.” You grinned, grabbing his jacket with both hands and pulling him forward into a rough kiss.

Negan’s hands gripped the hem of your shirt, your lips moving away from his long enough for the thin tank to be tossed elsewhere in the room. He groaned when he realized that you hadn’t been wearing a bra. As his tongue licked your bottom lip, you quickly rid him of his leather jacket. You smirked as you heard the ‘tink’ of the metal hit the floor. With a nip to his lip, you pulled away.

Pulling the shirt over his head, you moaned at the feeling of his chest against yours. His teeth scraped your neck as your nails ran across his upper back. Throwing your head back, you whimpered, trying to rub your thighs together. “Not yet, sweetheart.” He groaned against your flesh. His fingertips moved under the band of your shorts until his hands were gripping your ass.

Your hands made quick work of his belt, pulling it from the belt loops. The two of you bit and sucked at whatever skin you could reach as your hands pushed at the offending clothing. You stepped out of your shorts, eager to feel him. As soon as his pants were down by his knees, your back was slammed against the wall. Negan lifted you and thrust into you in one smooth motion. “Fuck!” You cried out, your head going back against the wall.

One arm wrapped around your waist, holding you against him, his other was straight out, his hand against the wall. Your legs were around his waist, your fingers digging into his shoulders. He kissed you roughly, biting your lip hard enough to draw blood. Both of you moaned, tasting the coppery liquid.

Turning, he moved the two of towards your bed. You were looking up at him, his hands holding him up. “Neg-fuck!” Your back arched as he slammed into you. Your legs were no longer around his waist, your nails moving down the muscles of his biceps, pink lines being left behind.

His eyes were locked on yours as you were losing yourself in the feeling of him fucking you. Moving so he was leaning on one elbow, his lips met yours, his free hand moving down your body. Looping his arm under your knee, he hoisted your leg up to his shoulder, smiling into the kiss when you whimpered.

You broke the kiss, your nails digging in deeper as you gripped his shoulders. “FUCK!” You cried out, clenching around him. “YES, fuck, Negan!” You didn’t want him to stop any time soon. You’d take him slamming into you anytime, anywhere. Your back was arched, your chest pushed out at him. “Don’t stop, don’t you dare fucking stop!” You panted.

Negan dipped his head down, nipping and sucking on your sensitive nipples. His teeth scraped them as his thrusts became erratic. “One more time, sweetheart.” He ground out. “Cum for me one more time.” He was leaving marks all over your chest and neck, marking you as his.

His tongue licked from your collarbone up to your jaw and that did it. Your mouth opened in a silent scream, your pussy tightening around him. He kept rolling his hips as his seed shot into you.

Rolling off of you, he laid on his back, both of you panting. From elsewhere you heard a loud ‘HAPPY NEW YEAR’ yelled by everyone but yourselves. You couldn’t help but laugh. “Well. That’s one way to ring in the new year.” You grinned at him.

Negan smirked. “As soon as we catch our breath I want you ridin’ me, sweetheart.”

“As long as you wear your coat…”

“Fuckin’ deal.” 


End file.
